x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jubilee
Must See Episodes *Joyride Personality Jubilation Lee is a spunky, over-the-top, overconfident character. Her powers are more for fun than potency. She is quite anxious to be a full-fledged X-Man, and will often get herself into trouble trying to prove her worth. She is one of the youngest members of the New Mutants faction and tends to act her age. Physical appearance Jubilee is a teenaged Chinese girl with slightly-tanned skin and long, straight, black hair. Powers & Abilities Jubilee has the power to generate bright bursts of multi-colored, energy plasmoids from her fingertips. She refers to these globules as "fireworks". She can direct them, arranging them into balls, streamers, and other shapes, and exploding them whenever she wishes. The strength of the energy constructs varies in degrees of power, heat and intensity. Jubilee's "fireworks" can range from a multitude of colorful sparkles capable of temporarily blinding a person to a powerful detonation capable of smashing objects and destroying property. Jubilee can also absorb the fireworks back into her body without harm to herself. Early Life Jubilation was born in Beverly Hills, California and the daughter of two Chinese immigrants. Before going to the Xavier Mansion Jubilee took gymnastics at Beverly Hills school. Living with her parents Jubilee spent most of her time at the mall causing mischief but mostly having fun. Jubilee's powers manifested after having a run in with the mall cops. At some point, Jubilee was sent to the Xavier Mansion as a member of the New Mutants, a younger generation of mutants who were to eventually help and possibly replace the X-Men. Jubilee is just a basic mall-rat, preferring to be with her friends and relax rather than to seriously train to be an X-Man. But, when called upon for training or serious work, she is ready to lend her abilities, charging in with the same, blazing, irrepressible style that makes her as dangerous on the battlefield as she is during a big sale. You will know her if you see her, thanks to her favorite, bright-yellow jacket. Season 2 *''' Growing Pains' Jubilee went to the Xavier Mansion to be part of the New Mutants, a younger generation of mutants who were to eventually help and possibly replace the X-Men. At the Xavier Institute, the New Mutants are putting on a display of their abilities. Jubilee was hanging with Magma when Sunspot was showing off to them. A little later, she and Magma were talking to fellow New Mutant Berzerker, before being interrupted as Boom Boom dropped one of her "cherry bombs" in between them. Boom Boom starts laughing at them as the three angrily start to attack her causing a type of mutant laser tag between them. * 'Power Surge' Bobby is hanging out with Jubilee beside Scott's Convertible at night. They are shown flirting, and Bobby creates an Ice Ballerina and has it spin for her which she says is cool. Scott yells at Bobby telling him to clean up his ice as he slips and slides, slamming into his car. A couple days later, Jubilee and Bobby are walking beside each other while Jean is soaking up the sun. *'Bada-Bing Bada-Boom' The X-Men are training out on some cliffs with the New Mutants. Kurt is playing the victim and Boom Boom is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. Magma along with the rest of the New Mutants were preparing the stretcher for Boom Boom. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is 'trapped' under by creating a 'bomb' and she kicks him onto the stretcher. The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up, Tabitha starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. Back at the Xavier Institute, Charles Xavier lectures Kurt and Tabitha about the indecent early that morning while Magma talks with Sunspot. Xavier puts Nightcrawler and Boom Boom both on restrictions for two weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and two training sessions with Logan daily. *'Fun and Games' At the start of the house party, Jamie is seen dancing with Jubilee while Rahne talks with Sam, and Robert talks with Amara. Later during the house party, Bobby and Sam were sitting beside each other. Amara grabbed Sam to dance with her as Bobby laughed at him before Jubilee grabbed him to dance with her. *'African Storm' At the Xavier Institute, Beast is walking outside in more of the thick fog. He literally runs into Cannonball who's playing ball with the other New Mutants. Storm didn't show up for the training session they had scheduled, so Beast subs for her. He takes them indoors to play a game of no powers volleyball. As the are playing, Sunspot spikes a ball into Berzerker's face, who yells at him that he must have used his powers to hit it so hard. A fight breaks out and the Beast is thrown into the hallway on his face. *'Joyride' Jubilee and the other New Mutants are having a training session outside. They're supposed to take out some flying saw blades before they hit them. Magma and Iceman both fail as Cyclops had to blast the blades out of way. Avalanche walks up and Cyclops slaps a hand on his shoulder and tells him that his new uniform looks a lot better than his old "fruit bowl", with a stupid look on his face. Avalanche gets mad and shrugs off Cyclops' hand. Then he rumbles the training grounds and takes out the blade firing machines and the target. The NMs all gather around Avalanche congratulating him and Shadowcat starts giggling. Cyclops gets mad and leaves. The next session is in the Danger Room as the New Mutants are running a gauntlet. Jubilee helps up Berzerker as Avalanche makes it to the end without being hit. He throws his arms up in the air and starts hamming it up. In the Control Room, Cyclops sends out a large padded device that knocks Avalanche to the ground. Jubilee along with the other New Mutants laugh at him. The next day as Lance, Jubilee, Bobby, and Sam are all loading up to head off to school, Lance tells Scott "nice car." Scott turns to look at his car and realizes that it's been trashed. He gets totally POed as Lance and the NMs drive off. At school, Jubilee and Bobby tell Lance that they'll see him later. That night at the Xavier Institute, Lance wanders into the hall yawning. He seems to be headed for the bathroom when he sees Jubilee, Sam, Bobby and Jamie sneaking down the hallway, he follows them. In the kitchen, Kitty is studying and making herself a snack when Bobby rushes past the door and startles her. She asks if anyone's there, but when no one answers she goes back to her snack. She has to climb under the table to get her pencil and while she's under there, Jubilee runs past. The NMs take out the X-Van and wreak general havoc. The next morning, Xavier calls out all of the new recruits for an early training session with Wolverine. As the group is walking towards the hanger, some of the NM's are looking really tired mostly, Bobby, Jubilee, Sam and Jamie. Wolverine gives a lecture on the jet, then they head out to the garage to drive the X-Van. When they get there the van is a wreck. Jamie whispers to Sam that they should say something but Sam elbows Jamie and triggers multiples of him. The multiples stumble into Jubilee and knock her down. Wolverine asks what happened to the van and Cyclops immediately points a finger at Avalanche. That night, Jubilee, Sam and Bobby tell Jamie that he can't go out with them this time because he makes too much of a crowd. Jubilee sends Jamie back to bed, then they go into Lance's room and ask him along on a "joyride". Jubilee tells him that he's going to get the blame anyway. Lance tells them to forget it, that they've already gotten him in enough trouble and to leave him alone as he pulls the blanket over his head. Bobby says it's his loss, that they're taking something bigger and faster. Bobby, Sam, and Jubilee head out to the hangar with the Blackbird. Sam is slightly regretting their decision but Bobby says that it's too late as they can't stop now. Lance and Kitty get to the hangar too late as the NMs are already taking off. They phase into the Blackbird but are thrown around as Bobby bounces it off of the walls. Finally the New Mutants are able to take off and fly through the buildings and then up. Jubilee opens the top hatch and shows off by throwing fireworks into the sky. Kitty and Lance are trying to get into the cockpit, but Bobby pushes the jet wide open and they're thrown to the floor again. Kitty says that they're in big trouble. She takes Lance's hand and they phase into the cockpit together. She startles Jubilee and one of her fireworks hits the jet's controls. Bobby tells them that he's lost thrust control as Kitty tries to radio the Institute, but the radio has been fried too. They're intercepted by a couple of air force jets. Lance tries to find the P.A. to let them know that they're friendly. Instead, he sends out a couple of missiles. The jets aren't hit, but they think that the Blackbird is hostile, and return fire. Jubilee climbs out of the hatch and launches one of her fireworks. The heat seeking missiles follow them instead and explode mid-air. Sam does some work on the controls and is able to cut propulsion. The jet goes into a free fall and Lance gets sick. Bobby hangs out of the hatch and creates an ice ramp that scoops the jet back into the air. They're able to restart the engines, but more air force jets have arrived. Bobby flies into some caverns/cliff walls to try to lose them, but more missiles are fired. Lance is able to quake the cliff walls and the jets are forced to pull up. But Bobby still isn't able to dodge the missiles. Kitty tells them that she thinks she can lose them. She tells Bobby to fly straight into a mesa. Bobby starts to argue but Kitty yells at him to do it. She grabs a hold of the jet and is able to phase the entire Blackbird. They pass safely through the mesa just as the missiles close in on them. The missiles explode on the mesa and the pilots don't believe what they've seen and they call off the chase. Kitty collapses from the strain and Lance catches her. They smile at each other as the NMs are amazed that she was able to do it. Next day Scott accuses Lance of causing the damage to the jet. Kitty tries to step in and defend Lance, but he pulls her back and says that he did it. Just then Bobby admits that Lance is innocent and that himself, Sam and Jubilee are the ones who really did it. They also admit to trashing the van, Scott's car and Logan's motorcycle; Logan asks "My motorcycle?" and Jubilee replies with "Just kidding" before she, Bobby and Sam laugh a little. Xavier tells them that there was no official mention of the incident. Kurt comes strolling in, saying that all he has to do to finish off his probation is wax the Blackbird. He sees the jet and drops his wax, saying that it's going to take a lot of wax. Xavier tells Kurt that he's officially off probation and Kurt takes off like the proverbial bat. He puts Bobby, Sam and Jubilee on probation and tells them they can start by cleaning up the Blackbird. *'Mindbender' At the Xavier Institute, Cannonball, Iceman, Berzerker, and Jubilee head down to the Danger Room. Jubilee says that they really should be out with the others searching for Jean. Ray says that last he heard they were supposed to have a DR session. Sam asks "Without an instructor?" and Bobby says that it's never stopped them before. Multiple comes running up behind them trying to catch up as no one told him that they were having a session. The others tell him that he can't handle the Danger Room. Jubilee says that they were more experienced at this stuff than he was and closes the door in his face. Multiple walks off mad. Later in the Danger Room, the New Mutants are having trouble. Iceman gets them to work together and they're finally able to beat the room. Jubilee is pretty roughed up, saying that she's done and tries to leave, but the doors have been locked. The room suddenly engages again and the NM back towards the door. Upstairs in the Control Room, Jamie laughs evilly to himself as he hacks away at the DR controls. A little while later the DR doors open again, and the NM crawl out looking ''very disheveled (ripped uniforms, messed up hair, generally scorched). Multiple walks up and asks if they still think the DR was a piece of cake. The others get mad and Berzerker yells "Let's get him!". Multiple takes off running, but the others struggle just to stand and Jubilee says "We'll get him tomorrow". Then they slowly limp off in the other direction. Season 3 *'Day of Recovery' Cyclops and Mystique are about to face off but they're interrupted by police sirens and suddenly police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants are surrounded, but Berzerker blasts the cars and leads them off through the woods. Tabitha covers their escape by blowing up some trees. News clips are shown of the X-men identifying several of them by name. General public hysteria and fear are running rampant over mutants. The police and armed forces search for all mutants. The New Mutants come out of hiding as two policemen walk away, and follow Berzerker into the sewers where he says he knows of a better place for them to hide. In the sewers, the New Mutants run into a mutant named Caliban. He asks them who they are and what their business is in the sewers. Berzerker tells him that they're on the run from being hunted and that they're mutants like him. Caliban tells them that he already knew they were mutants, as he always knows. He tells them that they'll be safe here and they follow him. * Mainstream After mutants were revealed to the public in the events of Day of Reckoning, Jubilee's parents no longer felt that she was safe at the Xavier Institute and withdrew her from the Institute, forcing her to come home. She thus plays no part in the events that follow, including the resurrection and subsequent defeat of Apocalypse. Season 4 At an unspecified point following the defeat of Apocalypse, Jubilee returns to the Xavier Institute and rejoins the X-Men, as she appears twice in the final episode of Season Four: First, she is seen to be one of the mutants playing/training under the supervision of Magneto. She is seen again in the group shot that is the last picture of the season/series. The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he scanned the mind of Apocalypse. In The Future, Xavier saw adult versions of the X-Men. Jubilee and the rest of the New Mutants are seen with a reformed Magneto. Notes * Amara and Jubilee are shown to hit it off right away and become fast friends. Growing Pains. On Angel's Wings. * Jubilee, and Wolfsbane were the only girls in Xavier Institute not to become a Bayville Siren. Walk on the Wild Side. * Cannonball, Magma and Jubilee all appear, but have no dialog in Retreat. Retreat. * Though all the New Mutants were show, only Tabitha, Bobby, Amara & Sam have lines. Day of Reckoning I. * This episode marks the departure of Jubilee and Wolfsbane due to their parents feeling that they aren't safe at the Institute. Mainstream. * Berzerker is unaccounted for, and Jubilee and Wolfsbane were sent home by their parents. Mainstream. * Jubilee and the New Mutants make an appearance but have no lines in The Stuff of Villains. The Stuff of Villains. * Boom Boom, Wolfsbane, Spyke and Jubilee all return to the X-men. Ascension II. Trivia In the comics * Remy Lebeau has a good friendship with Jubilee and X-23. * Wolverine mentors some of the younger X-Men like Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Jubilee, and Armor. Appearances Other faces of Jubilee Uncanny-Jubilee_II.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) X-men_Legacy_-_Jubilee.png|'X-Men Legacy' Comic (2008) New_Mutants_-_Jubilee.png|'New Mutants' Comic (2009) X-men_-_Jubilee.png|'X-Men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-Jubilee.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X1_-_Jub_lee.png|'X-Men The Movie' Film (2000) Last_Stand-_jubilee.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Film (2006) X-Men_Show-_Jubillee.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992-1997) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_Junilee.png|'X-Men Legends' Video Game (2004) Jubilee X-Men- Apocalypse.jpg|'X-Men: Apocalypse' Film (2016) References }} Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:New Mutant Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teens Category:Oiginal Series